Remnant's Vampire Pirate
by cesarjunior233
Summary: After his not-so-glorious death, Luthor Harkon is transported to Remnant with some...changes on his body. Will the mad king of the Vampire Coast change the fate of this world ? Or will him watch everything burn to ashes ? Pairing undecided, Semblance too, may change to M in future.
1. Prologue

**My second fanfic, PLACEHOLDER, I don't own Warhammer or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**BREAK**

**Vale Docks, Late night**

Normally in the docks of Vale there's always a big movement of workers, delivering and retrieving cargo, but on this night the sudden storm caught everyone unaware.

"Hey Rick, remind me why we're still here?" One of his partners asked to him.

"Because the last container is still on the ground and it _should_ be in the ship, now shut up and work." He replied.

Rick Desmond is an average man with bleached blond short hair, slightly tanned from the manual labor, and wearing work overalls like the rest of the workers.

Then suddenly, a massive wave hit the pier that they were, the sound of the wood holding them up creaking under the pressure. After the water retreated back to the ocean, he saw a boy- a teen- between 18-19 years old between them. He had long white hair, an eye-patch, a gold trimmed red coat with spikes and fin decorations that is torn in multiple places over a black shirt, black leather pants with golden skulls with bat wings and metallic like boots.

"Give us space!" Desmond said to his coworkers, kneeling beside the boy and started making a CPR.

The teen spitted water and rolled to the side, vomiting water and a putrid liquid before he opened his red eye, looking at his savior.

"By the brothers, you scared us, boy! Why were you out in the water at this hour?"He said to the teen, helping him to get up.

"W-water...?"The young man said still affected by the lack of air.

"Yeah, you were in the ocean when the water brought you up. Don't you remember? Can you at least give me your name?" Desmond asked him again.

"My name? Luthor….Luthor Harkon." The now named Luthor said to him, a thunder flashed in the sky after he said giving Desmond and the workers a chill in their spines.

"Why were you on the water Luthor?" Desmond asked.

"I….don't remember..."Luthor replied with furrowed brows.

"You only remember your name?"

"…Yes..."

Desmond sighed,"Well kid...Maybe you can-" He was interrupted by another big wave that launched a sword that missed his head by a hair, that was caught by Luthor.

The sword was a straight sword with a cutlass guard and a ruby embed into it, with the blunt side of the blade having serrated teeth, making it have a fishy style.

"Wow, you got some fine reflexes, boy." Desmond commented with some awe and surprise.

"Thank you." Luthor replied.

"As I was saying, maybe you can stay in my home for some days...if you want." The harbor worker offered, which made Luthor raise an eyebrow.

"You go around asking homeless people if they want to stay in your house?" Luthor deadpanned, making Desmond snort.

"Just the ones that the sea throw at me." He continued the play in a fake serious voice.

Luthor chuckled and suddenly started coughing.

"You're alright?" Desmond asked in concern.

"Yes..._cough_...I-It's just the salt."Luthor rebutted.

"Still want a roof for stay?"

"If isn't okay for you, yes."

"Roger roger."

"Thanks."

Desmond started to go to his house with Luthor in tow, but without the worker seeing, he gave a dark smirk.

'_Thank you indeed.'_

**BREAK**

**Desmond apartment, Vale**

Luthor was internally stunned with how this world was much more technologically advanced than his world, with the light posts that don't leave smoke, to the glass-like glowing words on walls, but he maintained a mask of innocent surprise to his 'savior'.

Desmond's home was a small apartment with a single sofa with an old TV, as the fisherman said to him, a bedroom and bathroom. The latter bluffed him a lot, indoor water that was heated by itself!

'_Damn, this would be very good back home.'_ He wondered.

He is currently in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His face was de-aged to probably his 18 years, without any of his scars excluding his missing eye, but the worst of all was that he is alive _and_ human, without his powers and his pistols, and his suit look like rags. At least his sword was intact, even if the blade was bit blunt.

And his appearance was much less vampiric and more human, with his skin pale but normal, and eye with white sclera instead of black, his hair was more to a healthy white.

'_It's still weird be alive again.'_ He thought.

'_Maybe we need to kill the harbor worker, he can discover us and then impale us with a stake!'_ A more paranoid part of his mind said.

'_NO NO NO! He is useful! He can give us much information about this world that we ended up!'_ A logical one said.

'_Someone's hungry there? Because surely I am.'_

'_SILENCE YOU ALL!'_ He internally shouted to his fragments stop, his mind re-adjusting back to a whole, _'But thank you to remind me.'_

'_No problem.'_

He smirked and exited from the bathroom, but he gave a final look at the mirror for expose his teeth, revealing a slightly longer canines but not like his vampire ones.

He fully exited the bathroom and gone to the small kitchen, feeling the smell of pig meat being cooked.

"Hey kid, want some midnight bacon." Desmond asked to him while frying some slices.

Luthor internally rolled his eyes, _'Such a useful man...'_, he made a friendly mask and replied,"Sure."

Both of them sat at the dining table, eating dinner.

"Mmm, I wanted to know a little thing." Desmond said, receiving the ex-vampire attention.

"Why do you use an eye-patch?"He asked.

Luthor nearly choked with a slice of bacon, but then he replied by lifting the eye-patch, revealing an ugly scar lacking an eye on the hole.

"Woah, that's gross." Desmond said in disgust, making Luthor chuckle.

The duo continued dining, occasionally, Desmond asked something about Luthor's past or if he remembered something, to which Luthor quickly lied that he hadn't remembered or he swatted away the question with one of his own about Remnant that Desmond answered.

Eventually Desmond had gone to bed and Luthor had took to the sofa, the former offered the latter to go to the bed, but he quickly refused, "It's too much for abuse your hospitality." the pirate said.

'_Well, it's a pity that this guy is helping us and we are lying to him in, like, 90% of questions.'_ Luthor mentally said to 'himself'.

'_At least we continue this until we get some stuff and money and weapons and ammo, and then we exit!'_ A planning and calculating voice said in his head.

'_Makes sense, I actually feel bad for him...'_

'…_.'_

His head erupted in laughter from his _slightly_ fragmented psyche.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT!'_

'_Hehehehe, yeah...I said it...Good night guys.'_

'_Good night.' 'G'night!' 'FUCK YOU!'_

He mentally noted to delete the last fragment and slipped to sleep.

**BREAK**

**Next morning…**

_A field of corpses covered with the stink of rot and death, a beautiful but deadly woman in his front, his arm chopped and legs broken, monsters holding his crippled body._

_The woman smile in her decayed appearance and leans for kiss him, his body erupts in pure pain as it melts._

Luthor woke in a jump while sweating cold bullets, his body shaking with phantom pain and mouth curled in a silent scream.

"Hey! You're okay?"Desmond says suddenly, making the pirate jump in fright.

"FUCKING SHIT! DON'T SCARE ME, GODS DAMN IT!" Luthor screamed, making Desmond laugh.

"No need to scream buddy...You had a nightmare?" Desmond asked to him after he recomposed himself.

"Yes, maybe, probably, who knows? Pick one." Luthor replied still angry, breathing heavily.

He calmed himself, closing his eye, "Sorry for screaming."

"No problem, everyone have nightmares sometimes." Desmond said while shrugging casually, "Ya want some breakfast?"

"Gladly."

"Okay." Desmond gone to the kitchen, that was literally a few steps away.

"Desmond...I want to ask a thing." Luthor said to him in a serious tone.

"What?" The worker asked, looking at him.

"You have money? Like, I'm wanting to get one of these scrolls and try to find a job."Luthor lied, he just wanted to buy a scroll and that's it.

"Mmmm, I have some spare money that I was going to use for buy a new one, but you can use it for buy a cheap one." Desmond mused while cooking.

"Thank you. After that I will don't go back."

"Why?"

"I don't want to abuse your hospitality anymore."_'More like I'm tired of being a fucking actor.'_

"Oh...Well, my door is always open to you." Desmond said,"And done." He lifted two plates of toast with butter.

"Simple but good." He continued, going to the dining table with Harkon.

They ate the breakfast and Luthor quickly fetched the money and his sword, heading out of the building power walking, leaving Desmond behind with his thoughts _'He looks to be a good guy, even if he was lying a lot… oh well, what can I do, he just met a random guy that invited him to his house...at least I guided him to a better path…...Just as planned.'_ He smirked, his eyes flashing blue for a second.

**BREAK**

**Vale Streets, morning**

Luthor Harkon continued power walking, ignoring the people around him even when he bumped into some of them. To the outside view, they see a teen carrying a sword wearing an eyepatch and a pirate suit with his brows furrowed, frowning, but he is currently planning what-to-do next.

'_Let's see, buy a scroll, get a pistol and ammo for it, find some muggers or some shit like that and rob them blind.'_ He thought.

'_I like the last part, hehehe.'_ A mischievous part of him said.

His musing was stopped when he reached his destination, an electronics shop with news passing on the windows and commercials.

'_Bingo.'_

He power walked slightly more and entered inside it, looking at the items that the shop sells, finding the cheapest scroll that he could find. When he found, he retrieved it and gone to the cashier putting it on the counter.

"Oh, welcome! You want to buy this?"The female cashier asked to him politely, which he nodded and putted the Lien bills on the counter.

"Let me retrieve your change."

She opened the cash box, but his vision traveled to outside the shop, looking at a tailor with a big sign 'We repair and sell!' that made his grin.

She gave him the change that was considerately big and he quickly exited, going to the other shop.

The shop was slightly bigger than the electronics one, he slowly walked to the cashier,"Hey friend, you repair clothes?"

The tailor was a bald old man in tailors clothes,"Oh yes, you're from Beacon."

"No." Luthor replied,"Just a passing by with torn clothes. You can repair it?"He asked.

"Mmmm..." The tailor gave a long look at his suit, and his eyes widened in surprise."This is a fine suit, a pity that it's so damaged. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. I'll go pick out some spare clothes." Luthor said and gone to pick a simple black t-shirt and pants.

During his retrieval, he saw a girl looking at him, a brunette wearing a beret, sunglasses and a stylish choice of clothing. She was more specifically looking at his suit while muttering something and shaking her head.

He ignored her with a roll of eye, going back to the cashier.

Luthor bought the clothes and gone for the changer, putting them on, and then gave his old suit to the tailor with some bills, he now had just some of it.

"Come back in some hours, the damage is big but it's not a lost cause. Feel free for test anything that you like, and if you're interested, there's a weapon shop near here."The tailor said while picking the suit.

"Thank you sir." Luthor automatically said and exited from the shop, noticing that the brunette is missing.

There was a weapon shop that was very close by, as the tailor had said, but he also noticed that a shop called 'Dust Till Dawn' was totally wrecked, with glass on ground and lots of police tape.

He ignored it and continued walking, but the scene still intrigued him or at least who made it, a man called Roman Torchwick that tried to rob the store and got asshandled by a passing by huntsman-in-training.

Reaching the weapon shop, he saw that there were a lot of guns on the display, including some fancy mecha-shift weapons. They are one of things that make his head spin, he surely would accept a pistol that is also a shotgun.

He looked around the shop, trailing to unknown weapons that are deadly in his eyes but one specifically made him stop, it was a pistol that had a chamber for multiple bullets, a revolver, they lacked the punch of a classic flintlock pistol but he surely can upgrade it for a bigger caliber.

To his luck, these generic guns are rather cheap, but it and some ammo would cost his last bills of Lien. "Meh, I can get more with it."

He gone to the cashier, "A revolver and some ammo for it." He putted the Lien on the counter.

The cashier was reading a weapon magazine, he peeked from the magazine to the counter and gone pick a revolver and ammo, then putted on the counter, everything while still reading the magazine.

Luthor could see that there's another magazine over the weapons one, but he decided to ignore and continue his way, _'Heh, everyone with their own problems.'_

He looked around and spotted a public bench, deciding to sit here and relax a little.

Luthor spent the two hours of waiting with fiddling with his scroll, testing the basic functions and trying to find a game but to no avail. _'Never was good on advanced machines...only with these lizard trinkets...Aaah, good times.'_ He mused and saw the hour, quickly getting up and going to the Tailor shop.

He entered in the exact moment that the Tailor was exiting from the door behind the balcony, with his suit in hands, good as new with even the cape restored, the Vampire Coast emblem in full display, A skull with eight green tentacles coming from it in a spiral pattern, He quickly gone to the Tailor who was with an eyebrow raised.

"You spent the entire time outside waiting for it?" He questioned.

"Nah, gone buy some stuff." Luthor said fatly.

"Mmm, your pirate costume is very good, the materials are a little strange but I done my best for repair it." The Tailor said while handing him the suit,"You can change in the changers if you want."

"Aye, thanks." Luthor replied and gone to the changers, putting his restored suit and the casual ones in a bag.

He exited from the shop, nodding to the Tailor before it and started his walk towards his new future…

**BREAK**

**I hope whoever read the story enjoyed it, I'm feeling excited for this story, and Luthor's semblance is more or less already chosen in my mind, but if someone have a suggestion, I'm open for it. Please review the story with constructive criticism, I'm really needing it.**


	2. Cleaning the house

**Welcome again readers and visitors! Thank you for Fav and follow my story, sorry from the delay, this is giving me a moral boost for write, now to review answers**

**Rook435: Thank you! I was trying to find a unique character to make a crossover and I found Luthor.**

**Torin The Mad: Maybe….**

**Limited Imagination: Both, but he died in End Time way, and he didn't turned to ash, he turned into goop.**

**Farouk Shaaban and Guest: Same as Torin.**

**gold crown dragon: They will only be made after [REDACTED]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, RWBY and Warhammer Fantasy belong to their respective owners.**

**BREAK**

**Vale Downtown**

After two weeks of being in this strange new world, Luthor Harkon settled himself in a 'borrowed' warehouse that he got from some weirdos, _'They didn't need it anyways...it's all their fault.'_ He said to himself while sitting on a sofa that was already there. The place was already furnished, and with the bonus of some guns, ammo, dust, medicine and food.

'_And to think that it was sooo easy..'_

**Flashback one week ago, Vale Downtown**

Luthor was again in one of his self imposed patrolling of vigilantism in the middle of night, and in vigilantism he means search for muggers, kill them, steal their money, move on and repeat, nice and simple. Excluding when the muggers manage to escape and come back with friends, when this happen Luthor have a very good time.

He managed to invade an abandoned building that, to his luck, wasn't already occupied, and started putting up some furniture here and there, and started doing some patrolling to get some easy money.

But today was different, when he walked into a dark alley, not too far from where he set up his home, he suddenly heard the sounds of rapid footsteps coming from behind him.

At the speed that would put the fastest gunslingers to shame, hr spun with his revolver high, aiming directly at the head of a masked deer Faunus that he recognized as a member of the White Fang.

There are very little things that truly make Luthor angry, like mocking his attire, backstabbing him – even if it happened a lot – and being a hypocrite of stealing, pillaging and killing in the name of false goodness.

And the man that stood right on his front, alongside four others, were the embodiment of said hypocrisy, in his not-so-humble opinion.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. This dirty human just so happens to be the one that's been killing all of muggers from around here!" The lead grunt said smugly, all the while he twirled a large, wicked machete, one that didn't seem to be properly maintained, what with all the dry blood on it, "You've done us a big favor by disposing of these filth, human, but unfortunately for you, you also need to be disposed."

Luthor silently chuckled and lowed his revolver.

"What? You noticed that you're screwed?" The leader asked smugly, he figured that no matter what would happen, he and his guys would come out on top, after all, there's no way some lowly human could stand to match the strength of five experienced White Fang soldiers. Well, that's what the White Fang would like to believe.

The pirate murmured something that the Faunus couldn't hear, despite that they all had hearing better than most people,"What did you say?" The leader asked while leaning to him.

Luthor again murmured, and the leader got even closer, "What did you say?!" at this point, the leader had started getting tired of the human toying with them

"I said," Luthor spun the revolver in his hand, and shot the leader right on his throat, leaving a hole to the point where you could see through the other side "You should had brought more goons." Luthor stated with a smile.

The other terrorists were mortified by how willingly to kill the vigilant is, with their initial shock, Luthor used it on his favor with a leg sweep and two precise shots on their respective targets.

The other terrorists were mortified by how willing this vigilante was to kill, they had never seen vigilantes be so ready to kill thugs before, how could this have been?! Using their initial shock against them, Luthor used it sweep one one of his targets and land two precise shots on the other.

One of the remaining grunts recovered from the shock and charged at Luthor, who just stared at the grunt in amusement. The terrorist predictably tried to decapitate Luthor but got a parry by the pirate, and with this opening, Luthor thrusted his sword inside the goon's chest.

"Nice try, but..." He slowly removed the sword, and with a flick of his wrist, he removed the residue of blood from it, "I'm better than you."

"Now, where's the last one?" Luthor said to himself as he looked around the dark and cramped alley way, only to see that the last terrorist of the group was running away, with his tail quite literally between his legs.

"Hmm, this has some potential..." He murmured to himself and started to stalk the fleeing Faunus, "Lead me to your home..."

Eventually, Luthor reached a small warehouse that strangely didn't have a frontal entrance, but an armored door on the side instead, probably so they didn't attract any attention and to have a more reinforced entrance.

'_Mmm, look like a fine place to stay at, for a time… Now then, time to do some pest extermination.'_

As he slowly walked to the door, he noticed that it was a metal door with a lid so they could peek outside, _'Time to make an entrance.'_ He thought to himself, and removed from his coat a small makeshift explosive, made with a dust crystal, duct tape and a chronometer.

He turned it on and gently inserted it onto the door lock, and banged on the door before taking cover.

The lock exploded, unlocking the door in process, and Luthor quickly charged inside with sword and pistol ready to kill.

A single White Fang guard was on the entrance, surprised with the explosion and his arrival was quickly impaled by Luthor's sword, and behind him have a dozen of grunts.

"Hold it for a second, buddy." He said, and then proceeded to shoot the goon in the head, his body still holding his sword, using the dead body as a meat shield while it was being peppered with small arms fire.

Luthor peeked over the body's shoulder, and saw that the dozen of troopers were firing at him with pistols and SMGs, nothing that could penetrate his 'shield', so he returned fire with his revolver, getting two lucky shots and three misses.

'_Empty, boss.'_ A snarky voice said in his head.

'_Not now, I'm occupied!'_ He mentally shouted back, he did not have the time to be arguing with the voices in his head, that was meant for later.

'_I know, I know! But what 'bout using that gun in our new friend's holster?'_

He noticed that the body had an SMG inside a holster, _'Thanks for the tip.' _He mentally said as he pulled out the SMG.

"Hold your fire!" One of the WFs shouted, and with that, the suppressive fire stopped.

Luthor used this new opportunity as a chance to spray fire the entire clip in the SMG in the grunts direction as he leaped out of cover and charged forward, managing to kill seven grunts and to graze another.

He literally threw the meat shield at the remaining grunts, making them stumble with the body. He jumped and slashed horizontally, beheading one of them, and with another slash he killed the last one.

"Holy shit!" Another grunt shouted. Half surprised, and half horrified by the fresh bodies of his once living comrades and quickly unsheathed his sword, going to fight Luthor.

Luthor quickly raised his sword to block an overhead slash, and kicked the goon on the gut, moving for a quick slash to his head. The grunt doubled over from the kick, but he could sloppily block the slash, but the force of the pirate attack made block be slightly ineffective with the tip of the sword grazing his cheek. The ex-vampire's onslaught didn't end, he spun and roundhouse kicked the grunt, which made him fly through the air and crash roughly on to the ground, and Luthor ran to him, and finished the grunt with a thrust in the gut.

"Phew, at least you tried." He said to himself and gone upstairs, now viewing a living room area with a sofa and a small TV, and he gone to check if there's someone alive on the warehouse.

After ten minutes of searching, he sat on the sofa, _'That place looks like some type of safe house of the White Faggots, at least they gave me everything on a silver platter with their pathetic defence.'_

'_Yeah boss, that place looks to be a nice place for we stay.'_ The snarky voice returned.

'_FUCK YEAH!'_

'_Didn't I absorb you?'_

'_Nah boss, we freed him.'_

'_Why?'_

'_CUS I'M AWSOME!'_

'_Because he is funny to watch.'_

'_Okay then, try to keep him quiet.'_

**BREAK**

**Back to present**

'_Yup, it was easy.'_ He thought and got up, going to pick his newest addition to his arsenal, a sawed-off double shotgun that serves as his secondary handgun for when an enemy gets too close to his liking and he's lazy for swing his sword.

His attire changed a little, with a belt of revolver speed loaders and shotgun shells, some of them being made of elemental dust like fire, electricity and ice. He liked the new types of ammo since he can't use his magic, and speaking of it, since he arrived on Remnant he didn't felt even a sliver of presence of the Winds, so he assumes that magic don't exist here.

'_It would make everything more easy...Well, I can't cry over dried non-existent milk.'_ He thought and picked a remote and turned on the TV, lazily switching the channels.

"_YOU!-"_

"_Have-"_

"_Purpose?"_

'_Obviously I have one, that is….Crap.'_

He changed again the channel, stopping on Vale News.

"_-Local Faunus protest gone violent again due actions from the White Fang, that's a very despicable moment of Vale-"_ The news woman said, but he heard _"-Whining turned slaughter due hypocrites shit, blah blah blah."_

"These assholes are doing shit again? I love to see mortals whining due to random things like 'equal rights', 'better life conditions', 'stop pillaging our ports' and other shit, but I hate when someone that isn't me kills some people. Mmm, would a good exercise hunt some of them." He monologued and turned off the TV.

He walked into the room that was adjacent to the living room, it originally had some poorly made mattresses and a single metal bedframe, so he removed the mattresses and transported machines and tables making a small workshop for him with a pile of books. One of the items that managed to make was device that received comms from the White Fang, and sends constantly signals of 'okay' or affirmations to questions, just for intercept information.

"Let's see here..." He turned it on and started to read the recorded logs,"A major heist on the docks? Damn, they are getting worse everyday...but why? Why steal so much dust? These assholes wouldn't send all that Dust here, this cell was too small..." He murmured to himself.

'_Maybe we can 'extract' information from some grunts.'_ A logical voice said on his head, making him raise an eyebrow.

'_Ya are spending too much time near the sadistic one, logic.'_ He said to his fragment.

'_Who said I was the logical one?'_

'…_Okay…'_

He stopped his inner conversation so he could pick up his sword and place it into the newly made scabbard on his belt, since he can sew too, a habit that he had to develop since he constantly got his suit damaged from battles, and zombies aren't very good in delicate operations.

"Time for a little hunt..." He said to himself while getting out of his home.

**9 hours later…**

Luthor sat in an alley trying to mend with the shadows of the night, he patrolled the entire day and found absolutely nothing, and he was forced to check his comms interceptor for find a meeting, luckily he found one that would be the preparation of the raid to his home, _'Heh, Lady Fortune smiles on me again.'_

He is currently squatting behind a dumpster, it was the best hiding spot that he could find. The raiding group was composed of twenty goons and a taller man that looks like a lieutenant, wielding a pair of large hand-axes that complemented the size of the moose faunus.

"Alright lads! We got a safehouse to retake! Jerry, what's your question?" The lieutenant bellowed in a baritone voice, and looked at the fox faunus with a raised hand.

"W-who took it?"Jerry asked nervously, the rest of his comrades looking at him as if he were a coward, which he would always tell them that he wasn't.

"A human that has been spending most of his time killing our brothers and sisters! He is incredibly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you, so let us respond in kind! For the Fang!" He replied, receiving a chorus of 'For the Fang!' back.

"For the- AAH!" One of the grunts screamed as a dumpster slammed on him, and then into other three grunts.

It being kicked by Luthor, who was clutching his feet, "Fuck! Who knew that these things were so sturdy!"

"Open fire!" The lieutenant bellowed out his order, and the grunts that weren't knocked over began to open up on him with their rifles and SMGs, making Luthor roll for cover behind another dumpster.

He blind-fired back to them with his revolver, only managing to eliminate one grunt and graze another one's arm. "Fuck you!" Luthor shouted from his cover, reloading his revolver in seconds before shooting again while slowly pushing the dumpster forward, as a mobile cover. He managed to kill the grazed grunt with while moving.

The grunts continued firing at the dumpster, it's metal being chipped off and hitting the contents inside it, but strangely it didn't penetrate enough for hit him.

When Luthor was close enough, he pushed it further and broke into their ranks, drawing his shotgun and engaging them in close quarters. They stopping shooting, fearing friendly fire.

He laughed loudly as he spun from the cover, blank firing two incoming grunts with his revolver, and spraying with his shotgun behind him, killing other three grunts, but a goon wielding a short sword made him quickly holster his shotgun and unsheathe his sword for parry a slash and shoot at the grunt's heart.

Two grunts came charging at him, to which he quickly responded with a kick to the guts and a quick thrust with his sword the into another. Another one got a lucky slash that grazed Luthor's cheek, barely drawing blood, but it was sufficient for enrage him, making him spin the sword on his hand for a reverse grip and stab the grunt on the guts, and with an 180° turn he stole the dying goon SMG, and precisely shot a burst on four incoming goons.

Luthor leg sweeped a grunt that tried to aim his rifle and sprayed at the fallen terrorist until the clip emptied, but another one was going directly at with a nasty looking spear that is better don't ask where it did came from, so he threw the empty SMG at him, and leap-thrusted at the grunt in the chest and quickly stole the spear.

He planted the spear on ground and jumped while still grabbing it, spinning around the makeshift pole and shot his remaining bullets on the last two grunts precisely on their respective heads. Landing, Luthor sighed, "Oof...this was damn-" His speech was interrupted with heavy footsteps, and when he looked behind him he saw a very angry lieutenant charging at him, with the axes right behind him ready for an attack.

He sighed and ran directly at the charging Faunus, making the terrorist a little confused, but Luthor quickly dived to ground for pass right under the lieutenant legs with the sword cutting a leg, but instead of the member being cutted, a barrier stopped his attack.

"What the heck!?" Luthor complained and quickly got up after passing, viewing his bloodied sword and an unharmed leg.

'_So this is the so called Aura huh? This makes everything more complicated, with his bulk enhanced by it, it's too dangerous to engage him head on...let's test my new strategy.'_ He thought, preparing a defensive stance.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" The lieutenant bellowed in rage, charging at him like a mad bull, the pavement cracking with his steps.

'_Eh, I've fought bigger and badder.'_

Luthor ducked under a double slice and gave a quick slash at the Faunus' ankles, it didn't drawed blood but judging from the lieutenant's stagger it still hurt, and he made other three quick stabs before jumping back.

The lieutenant cried out more in rage than in pain, looking at the pirate with hatred before trying again to swipe his axes at him, but Luthor dodged again and made a small slice at his chest.

The duel continued on this way, the lieutenant tried to make a heavy attack that would be very devastating on an Aura-less person, but Luthor dodged and counter attacked. But the lieutenant saw what Luthor was doing and stepped back, the duo slowly circling while staring at each other.

'_So he noticed huh? I can't defeat him with his Aura up, so I'm trying to wear it down and attack. Time to finish this then.'_

Luthor changed tactics and charged at the lieutenant, who also charged. Luthor feinted a slash on the legs, that the lieutenant tried to block, but ended up with a thrust over his shoulder.

"Aha!" Luthor cackled and brought his sword down on the shoulder, but the lieutenant dropped his axe and grabbed the blade in mid air, even if the spikes are damaging his Aura.

"GOT YOU!" The lieutenant laughed and yanked the sword to him with Luthor following it, he brought the axe up ready to kill the incoming human. But Luthor made the unthinkable, he twisted his body in air, kicking the axe blade side with a small crack coming from his feet, and brought a second revolver from his pocket and unleashed the entire drum of electric dust on the terrorist chest, making the Faunus spasm from the shock and release his sword. Since he was still flying during this, Luthor twisted again his body and kicked the lieutenant in the face, making the pirate fly away from his, landing on his feet, but kneeling from the wounded one.

While the lieutenant was still stunned, Luthor reloaded his revolver with fire dust, and emptied it, cracking the Aura in process and punching through Faunus flesh and muscle, making multiple ugly burns.

Luthor panted heavily and continued kneeling on ground, feeling his broken bones on the feet,"Damnit….I hate that I don't have regeneration...But this Aura stuff looks very useful...I really need it…...I guess it's time for a little research. But first, this foot."

He got up and slowly walked like a drunk to his house, make a splint and bandage any wounds that he got from the fight.

After some minutes of bandaging, curses from using a needle, and a splint later, Luthor laid on his couch with his wounded feet high for avoid movement, reading a book about Aura that he 'borrowed' since having one of these is probably illegal.

"…..Near death is too risky, so I'll need to get someone to unlock my Aura...I'm really fucked." He said to himself.

'_Yeah man, we are fucked...but it shouldn't be too hard, isn't it?'_

**BREAK**

**Oof, I was hard to write in some parts but I hope that you all enjoyed it. Before anyone says that Luthor looks too OP, remember that WF goons are normally normal people that picked up guns, and have nearly no training, while Luthor has literally thousands of years of experience against humanoid and non-humanoid opponents, so he can sweep the floor with them. And against an Aura user, is again experience, but if the Semblance is too broken, cough cough Pyrrha cough cough, he will lose. And I'm planning a Luthor vs Roman in the next chapters. Regarding Luthor semblance….a small spoiler, it is about the semblance of other people. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Thanks again for It'z Syndrome for editing some grammar errors.**


End file.
